role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathtrap! Attack of the Serpent
Deathtrap! Attack of the Serpent and the Iron Man is a battle that took place on February 20, 2017. Battle FlamingoMask started his day off in a pretty mundane fashion, cleaning up after a mess with a dustpan and broom. After finishing up the mess, he then went over to a store to purchase himself a walkman for himself, as he had wanted to own one for some time now. He soon found himself a walkman as well as some batteries to go with it, but he then realized that he had left his wallet behind back at his place. FlamingoMask then sighed and put away the walkman, putting it in a place so that he could find it later and come back to it. Just as FlamingoMask was about to fly off to his place though, then from out of nowhere, gunshots can be heard from the distance, followed by the sounds of people running and screaming. FlamingoMask knew right away that there was trouble and then flew off towards the commotion. It didn't take long for FlamingoMask to spot an area where a man in black and what appeared to be robotic gangsters were attacking some civilians. Down below, it appeared that the leader of the attack was the man in black, who also appears to be holding up a knife, commanding the robot gangsters. FlamingoMask then hopped into the battle, ordering the man in black and the robot gangsters to halt there attacks on the innocent. The man in black then took of his sunglasses and then turned around to face FlamingoMask; saying that he was expecting FlamingoMask to show up. FlamingoMask asked what was the man in black what was he talking about, only for the man in black to then reveal that he had organized the attack to gain his attention; a bright flash of light then appeared over the man in black until it faded away, revealing the man in black's true form; the robotic killer Sadler. Sadler then ordered his Mecha-Mobsters to attack and open fire at FlamingoMask, which they proceeded to do so. FlamingoMask flew out of the way in time though and then fired his light beam down at several Mecha-Mobsters, blowing some up. Sadler then fired a laser beam at FlamingoMask, missing the first time, but then hitting him the second time; causing FlamingoMask to fly down to the ground. As FlamingoMask landed down, more Mecha-Mobsters rushed to his area, and fired their laser guns at him. FlamingoMask then created a light shield to deflect the laser blasts back at the Mecha-Mobsters. Then suddenly a metal pipe came in, smashing against a Mecha-Mobster's face. Takeshi came in, laughing wildly while he beat the Mecha-Mobster's face with the pipe, before turning to Salder. Sadler was startled by Takeshi's presence at first, but then figured he could kill him as well. FlamingoMask then hurled his light shield at several Mecha-Mobsters, hitting many down. The fight then got trimmed down, the Mecha-Mobsters heading up to fight against Takeshi and Sadler leaping up to fight off FlamingoMask. Sadler fought hastily, taking out his umbrella gun and shooting it at FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask then frantically dodged away from the bullets. FlamingoMask retaliated by firing a light orb at Sadler's chest, sending him backwards a little. Sadler got back up and then unexpectedly then fired his a cannonball from his top hat. The cannonball missed FlamingoMask but ended up destroying a building behind him, creating an explosion to occur behind him. FlamingoMask was sent back by the blast. Sadler then fired another a cannonball from his top hat at FlamingoMask's area, creating another wide explosion. Meanwhile with Taksehi, he continued to fight off the Mecha-Mobsters, and then transformed into his Kamen Rider form; Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja continued to wail on the Mecha-Mobsters, destroying them and laughing insanely. Back with FlamingoMask and Sadler, their fight was getting more and more intense; with Sadler slashing his knife at FlamingoMask some more. FlamingoMask retaliated by swinging his Wrecking Flail at Sadler's head, bring Sadler down. FlamingoMask then used his Flamingo Chop attack at Sadler. Sadler was hit badly by the attack and then used his umbrella gun at FlamingoMask. Kamen Ride Ouja was also hit by the rounds of the umbrella gun, but wasn't phased by it much, even reacting to it positively. FlamingoMask retaliated by firing a Light Orb at Sadler's chest, sending Sadler skidding back. Sadler then got on all fours and then fired his Top Hat Cannon once again, creating a wide explosion in front of both FlamingoMask and Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja then cracked his knuckles, discarding his sword, before running directly at Sadler, laughing like a madman. Salder tried firing his Solution Beam at Kamen Rider Ouja, but it was no use, as Kamen Rider Ouja then leaped over the beam and then appeared over Sadler, grabbing him by the throat. Before the two could get any further though, FlamingoMask then leaped in and delivered his powerful Flamingo Kick attack at Sadler, and also Kamen Rider Ouja. Sadler was then sent flying all the ways to a beach, crashing down to the waters, defeating him. However, it wasn't over yet. As FlamingoMask turned around to Kamen Rider Ouja; he asked who was he; which Kamen Rider Ouja responded with by punching him in the face. FlamingoMask was then hit and staggered back, it was clear to him that this guy was trouble. Kamen Rider Ouja then summoned out Venosnaker to attack FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask fought back by swinging his Wrecking Flail at it. FlamingoMask then leaped up and attacked Kamen Rider Ouja with his Wrecking Flail, but Kamen Rider Ouja ducked under the Flail, before kneeing FlamingoMask in the chest, followed by headbutting him. FlamingoMask retaliated by firing his light beam at Kamen Rider Ouja. Kamen Rider Ouja growled angrily at his temporary blindness, before finding FlamingoMask, and punching him in the face repeatedly. FlamingoMask then used his Flamingo Chop against Kamen Ride Ouja several times, but it was still no good against Ouja. FlamingoMask then swung his Wrecking Flail, hitting Ouja, but Ouja just laughed wildly and got back up. Kamen Rider Ouja then did something FlamingoMask wasn't expecting; he removed the deck from his belt, cancelling the transformation, chuckling. Takeshi then walked up to FlamingoMask, taunting him by calling him a monster, mocking him with questions like if he would kill a human before finally walking over to the wall, hitting FlamingoMask in the chest repeatedly with the pipe, not even letting FlamingoMask answer. FlamingoMask was hit bad and then created a shield made of light to block Takeshi's attacks, but it wasn't easy. FlamingoMask had enough of Takeshi's crap and then used Flamingo Kick against him....only for Takeshi to dodge the attack immediately, not a scratch on him. Takeshi then brought the pipe towards FlamingoMask, though this time FlamingoMask leaped away from the pipe and began to wail against Takeshi; causing the fight to get really heated. FlamingoMask then fought against Takeshi some more, before then using his Flamingo Kick finisher attack again...but before he could even land is hit against him, Venosnaker then came out of nowhere, bashing FlamingoMask against a wall. FlamingoMask tried to get back up, Takeshi smashed his pipe into FlamingoMask's face, only for FlamingoMask to then catch the pipe and then kick at Takeshi forcefully. Before Takeshi could properly hit though, Takeshi was then quickly grabbed by Venosnaker, catching him before he hits a wall, with both disappearing into the mirror. FlamingoMask slowly crawled back up, for once, angry and in rage, but also badly hurt. FlamingoMask then walked aways, only for Takeshi to appear once again to bash him, however FlamingoMask then just blasted at Takeshi with his Light Beam, telling him to just leave already. Takeshi then dodged the light beam and then disappeared along with Venosnaker, this time for good. FlamingoMask groaned, pretty ticked off and but also really hurt. FlamingoMask then walked away, having had enough of today in general. Important Events * Kamen Rider Ouja's debut. * Sadler's debut. * Venosnaker's debut. * The Mecha-Mobsters debut. * From here on out, the Mecha Galgen Gang would become a more recurring foe of FlamingoMask. Casualities * Several Mecha-Mobsters. Trivia * The title was thought up of by Gallibon the Destroyer. * Like The Blazing Monster Typhoon, the title was mean't to sound similar to a Showa era title. The "Serpent" refers to Kamen Rider Ouja and the "Iron Man" refers to Sadler. * Sadler serves as the main antagonist for the first half, and Kamen Rider Ouja serves as the main antagonist or the second half of the RP. * The entire RP was saved onto Pastebin. Category:Events Category:Battles